Leaf and Sand the battle of high school!
by Cats Gloves And Chicken Soup
Summary: When Naruto's group and Gaara's group go to the same high school sparks will fly! rated T for safty.
1. Chapter 1

AN

**AN**

**Cats- This is Cats again and this is my second story! YAY!**

**Twilight- I'm Twilight and I will help write the story.**

**Sasuke- Cats Gloves and Chicken Soup, does not own Naurto!**

**Gaara- Thank goodness **

**Cats and Twilight- THAT WAS MEAN!**

**Sasuke- Will you two please just get on with the story.**

**Twilight- Fine.**

It was a regular Saturday morning, with only two days left before starting the first day of high school at the school Jennings High. When we informed that the leaf village and sand village will be attending the same school. Gaara the leader of the sand group was really frustrated when he heard that Naurto and his friends were going to the same school.

"I can't BELIEVE that blond idiot is coming to MY SCHOOL!!" the red head shouted angrily as he stormed across that room and back several times.

-Sigh- "Gaara, first of it's not _your_ school, secondly if Temari wasn't to busy looking for an outfit to wear on the first day of school, she would probably yell at you for not giving him a chance" Lyne said in a almost monotone, flat voice adjusting the way she was sitting.

Then Kankuro, Gaara's older brother said in a quiet voice, like a whisper, "I can't believe that Gaara agreed to let you even stay with us." Lyne stuck her tongue out Kankuro and turned to Gaara to see what he thought.

"Me nether"

"Hay" Lyne squeaked

"Well the only reason why we let you stay is because Naruto's group is having someone stay with them" Gaara said simply, "Oh, well that makes me feel much better," Gaara and Kankuro both stared at her with a confused/happy look like they had said the right thing "I was being sarcastic" in the same flat tone

Naruto's Group

It was a cool day. Being that it was the middle of summer. Well it was actually the end, but what's the real difference anyway. Dawn was helping Sakura bring flowers to Ino's shop. When Naruto came whipping around the corner. The next thing she knew she was sitting on the floor and the flowers were everywhere.

Naruto stood up rubbing his head "Ow, sorry Dawn, I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"NARUTO, you _never _pay attention, why can't you be more like S…" just as Dawn was about to finish, Sasuke came around the corner the same way Naruto had, except he didn't run into anyone. "Um...hi" she said in a small voice. Dawn had only been there a few months, but like most of the girls in the Leaf village she developed a crush on Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hissed, Naruto jumped over Dawn who just realized she was still sitting on the floor. Sasuke chased after him yelling. Dawn looked up to see Sakura standing over her with an outstretched arm to help her up. It was when she stood up that she saw the grin on Sakura's face.

"What?" she said harshly

"You know very well what" Sakura said still smiling "You like Sasuke, don't you."

"NO" Dawn said quickly, and maybe too quickly. She had been crushing on him for a while now and was surprised Sakura hadn't figured it out earlier.

Sakura sighed "There is no use in lying. I already know its true, your answer to be quickly."

_I knew it, _Dawn thought "Well, ya, I mean he is just so…" Just as she was almost finished (again) Sasuke walked around the corner. _Why does this keep happening to me, _she thought.

"Sorry, am I interrupting" he asked, but he didn't sound like he cared that much.

"I had to get Naruto back for stealing my knives" he continued.

"Did you get him" Sakura asked, she really sounded interested, but Dawn knew she was trying to get him to leave. Sakura caught on and when ever she doesn't want to talk to him she starts what could be a long conversation and he leaves.

"Ya, I got him" he said and then he just left, he didn't even say bye, or hi for that matter. Sakura turned to Dawn. _This is going to be a long day, _Dawn thought.

**AN:**

**Cats- Ya we finished the first chapter!!**

**Twilight-plus the next chapter will be up shortly!!**

**Gaara- I'm sure their all thrilled **

**Sasuke- Gaara in the end does it matter they aren't, bothering us, right.**

**Cats / Twilight- not yet!!**

**Gaara/ Sasuke –stop talking at the same time!!-Glair at each other-**

**Cats- yaaaaaaaaaaaa, we are rubbing off on you **

**Twilight – the end, please review **


	2. Chapter 2

AN

**AN**

**Cats- I can't believe were already on the second chapter!!**

**Twilight- I don't believe it either. Hey do you know where Gaara and Sasuke went.**

**Cats- I think they went to go kill Naruto.**

**Twilight- Well, at least they getting along.**

**Cats- Could be worst.**

**Sunday**

Boring. The Sand village was unbearably hot. Gaara and Kankuro did nothing while Temari dragged Lyne out to find new clothes, last minute much! The leaf village was cool again. Naruto and Sasuke tried to kill each other. Sakura and Dawn walk around and talked about Sasuke, without him interrupting.

**Monday**

The first day of school at last. The door of the bus swung open with a loud creek. They all were excited and walk through the hole of a door into school. Principal Tsunade was throwing schedules at the entering kids.

"I tolled you we should have sent them out a head of time" said Vice-principal Shizune proudly.

"I tolled you we should have sent them out a head of time" Tsunade mocked in a high pitched voice slightly slurred words "give me a break already, I was busy."

"No you weren't, it was _summer_" Shizune said saying the last word very slowly.

"Whatever" Tsunade said childishly and then continued throwing the papers.

On the other side of the hall Naruto's group looked over their schedules

**Sasuke U Dawn M**

**1. Social Studies 1. Social Studies **

**2. Math 2. Math **

**3. Science 3. Science **

**4. Gym 4. Gym **

**5. Free 5. Free **

**6. F.C.S 6. F.C.S **

**7. Language Arts ** **7. Language Arts **

**Naruto U Sakura H**

**1. ADV. Math 1. Language Arts**

**2. ADV. Science 2. Wood Shop/ F.C.S**

**3. ADV. Social studies 3. Gym**

**4. ADV. Gym 4. Math**

**5. Free 5. Science**

**6. ADV. Language Arts 6. Social Studies**

**7. F.C.S 7. Free**

"Wow, look at that, Dawn and Sasuke have that same class, what's ADV. Gym" Naruto said as he looked over the four schedules.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke said as he leaned forward and put his hand on Dawn's forehead "you're all red, you don't feel warm." Sakura was hysterically laughing in the back round.

At the other side of the hall, Gaara was staring at Naruto and Sasuke. Behind him Lyne was poking the back of his head.

"WHAT!" he yelled

Awkward silence "Do you have your schedule?" Lyne asked calmly

"THAT'S IT" Gaara screamed

"Ya" she replied in the same voice as always

"OF COURSE I HAVE IT, WHAT DO YOU THINK, I LEFT IT LYING AROUND!" he yelled, as his face turned as red as Dawn's.

"Maybe, can I see it?" she asked

"No" he said more calmly

Lyne snatched the paper from his hand and skipped back to Temari and Kankuro.

"Whatever" Gaara mumbled and then turned back to Naruto's group.

Back on the other side of the hall.

"Are you sure you're ok" Sasuke asked, all of a sudden Dawn fell forward into Sasuke. Sakura was on the floor laughing. "Um, I will take that as a no."

Tsunade looked around the hall and saw Dawn passed out on the floor, Sasuke face turning red, Sakura who was laughing, Naruto who looked confused, Gaara who was yelling at Lyne for taking his schedule, Lyne who was ignoring Gaara and making sarcastic comments, Temari who was talking a mile a minute to nobody, Kankuro who used sun glasses so that Temari couldn't see he was sleeping.

"This will be an interesting year" she said to herself, as she walked into her office "very interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

AN

**AN**

**-Gaara and Sasuke come out from hiding under the table when Cats and Twilight leave-**

**Gaara- Good there finally gone. You smell good**

**Sasuke- Ok?**

**Gaara- Cats Gloves and Chicken Soup does not own Naruto**

**-Sasuke stares at Garra-**

**Sasuke- I think they coming back lets hide**

**Gaara- Ok**

**-Gaara and Sasuke hide and then Twilight and Cats walk in-**

**Twilight- Well we can't find them so let's just get on with the story **

**Cats-Ok**

**Period one**

"Oh great, your in my class" Naruto complained as he saw Temari sitting in the back of the class C5, next to her the only empty seat left. Naruto groaned and slammed his book down.

"Trust me I don't want to be any where near you either, why are you here anyways" she said in a cold, mean voice.

"This is my class" he said, a little confused

Temari laughed "that was funny" he stared at her more confused then ever "You weren't joking were you" she said, her smile gone.

"Nope" he replied "I'm in ADV. Math class C5, what does ADV stand for?"

"Advanced" she said as she slammed her head on the desk. Naruto looked at her "just leave me alone" Naruto backed away from her.

Kankuro and Sakura talked about different things. It unfortunately it lead up to fighting and they didn't talk for the rest of the period.

NURSE

"Hay, your awake." Sasuke said as he looked at Dawn who was sitting in the nurses' office "you passed out on me in the hall" he said bitterly.

"O…um sorry….you stayed with me" Dawn said quieter then usual.

"No, not by choice" he said fast and loudly "The nurse said that she wants to look at me and then take you back to class."

"Oh" she said in the same voice with a hint of sadness

"Well don't sound sad, at least the nurse made me stay, I wanted to leave" he said trying to sound sincere.

"That doesn't make me feel any better" she said louder than before, but not much.

The rest of the period they just sat there and every now and then Sasuke spoke but Dawn didn't answer. Sasuke began to think that she was mad at him, but she was really just to shy to say anything.

Gaara sat near the back and Lyne sat a few seats away, no one sat in between them.

Suddenly a paper airplane hit Gaara in the head then about five more and a couple of crumpled up balls of paper "what Lyne" he hissed, grinding his teeth.

"Do you have any paper?" she said

Gaara turned to her with a sarcastic smile on his face "Don't you have paper" he said in the same voice as before, except angrier.

"Ya, I did but just though just at you so I could get your attention so I could ask you for paper" she said like it made perfect sense.

Gaara slammed his head on the desk like Temari had "just come get the paper." _That was the stupidest thing ever _thought Gaara.

Lyne got up and started walking when she tripped over Shikamaru who was sleeping on the floor, he didn't even make it to his desk this time, and she landed on Gaara, who was standing, trying to get out paper, knocking him over. She quickly got off him.

"Ah, sorry" she said suddenly shy and squeaky with more emotion than usual, which wasn't hard to do, then she grabbed the paper from his desk and slipped back into seat behind Gaara. She put her head down on the desk, her face bright red.

**AN**

**Cats- Interesting, looks** **like Lyne has a little crush on** **Garra.**

**Twilight- Ya, and it looks like there could be trouble between Dawn and Sasuke if he thinks she's mad at him.**

**Cats- I feel bad for Temari she is with the biggest idiot in the show. Sakura to.**

**Twilight- Gaara and Sasuke aren't back yet let's go look for look for them –leaves room-**

**Cats- I'LL BE RIGHT THERE hope you liked the chapter PLEASE REVIEW, bye-follows Twilight- **


	4. Insert name here!:D

AN

**AN**

**-Gaara and Sasuke come out of hiding-**

**Sasuke- Should we go get them –looks at door Cats and Twilight left from- No**

**Gaara- also looking at the door and sees the handle moving- Hurry they are coming back –dives under table-**

**Sasuke- staring at Gaara- Sorry, I'm still scared of you for saying I smell nice**

**Cats- walking- I don't know… hey I found them –pointing at Sasuke then looking at Gaara- why are you under the table**

**Twilight- skips over to Sasuke and smells him- I think you smell good**

**Cats- smelling Sasuke- Ya, like peaches**

**Sasuke- looking scared- Can we get on with the story**

Naruto's period 4

"All right class are you ready to run 100 mile!!" Yelled the teacher

The students laughed. _Oh it was a joke _Naruto thought

"Ok get going, I want to see 500" Yelled the teacher

Students start running.

"Laps" Naruto wined

"Oh no" said the teacher "miles, get running you only have 45 minutes, but don't worry you can walk back"

"Uuuuu" Naruto moaned as he starts running

Period 5

Dawn and Sasuke walked down the hall together, Naruto on the other hand is half dead somewhere, when they run in to Lyng and Gaara, luckily Sasuke was to busy trying to find out if Dawn hates him to see Gaara. Gaara is to busy looking for paper, Lyng took it all in the last four periods.

Dawn who is usually outgoing except around Sasuke decides to talk to them because she thinks they look like nice people. "Hi, my name is Dawn Mckenzie and this is Sasuke" She said happily.

At the mention of Sasuke's name Gaara's head snapped in Dawn's direction "SASUKE" he hissed diving forward into Sasuke who looked up at the mention of his name. Gaara hit Lyng's arm and her books fell over. She and dawn stared at the books then at the two fighting on the floor, and then Lyng looked back at Dawn "Hello", Lyng said as emotionless as ever.

"Um… should we stop them?" Dawn asked regarding to Sasuke and Gaara

"No" she said flatly

"What" Dawn spat out as she looked at her in disbelief

"Gaara" Lyng said as she walked over to him and grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him away.

"LET GO" Gaara yelled as Lyng dragged him away

"Are you ok" Dawn said to Sasuke as she helped him off the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine", he said calmly "I'm really starting to hate Gaara, but as long as he stays in his little village I'm alright"

Naruto's group home

Knock, Knock 

"Hang on" Sasuke yelled as he ran to answer the door, it was Naruto's job to answer the door but he wasn't back from 4th period yet.

Bam, Bam

"What" Sasuke yelled as he swung the door open, just to see Gaara and his group.

"Were staying here" Gaara said as he walked inside

"What?" Dawn said at the top of the stairs

"Were, Staying, Here" Gaara said slowly

"Why!?" Sasuke asked/yelled

"It rained in the desert" Gaara said and walked past Sasuke up the stairs and stood in front of Dawn "Where's my room" he asked

"Gaara! I'm sorry for his rudeness" Lyng said then turned away from the house and left.

"Ok?" Sasuke said as the other two went up stairs and Sasuke went into the living room.

Dawn showed them to their rooms and went downstairs. Half way she stopped and looked over the banister to see Sakura flirting with Sasuke, when she finished she leaned forward and kissed Sasuke, how left after that. Sakura turned to see Dawn standing on the stairs crying.

"I thought we were friends!!" Dawn yelled then ran out the door.

Sasuke ran out of the kitchen "What happened!?" he said "I thought I heard Dawn."

"Oh…It's nothing" Sakura said with a smile as she dragged Sasuke to the couch "nothing at all."

**Out side**

Dawn ran to the docks "That's it I'm leaving," she to her reflection in the water "and I won't back ether." She turned and ran, she ran past the big rock were she and Sasuke first met. Suddenly she was caught by the of her shirt.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea to me," Dawn looked over her shoulder to see Lyng sitting on the rock holding the back of her shirt "I mean running with out a plan, it sounds stupid if you ask me" Lyng continued.

"Well, I DIDN'T ASK YOU!" Yelled Dawn.

"Well maybe you should, I…" Lyng was cut off by Sasuke yelling Dawn's name. Dawn turned toured is voice then back, Lyng was gone.

"Dawn" Sasuke was standing at the edge of the forest when she turned back "Are you ok"

"NO, I'M NOT OK" She yelled "MY BEST FRIEND WAS JUST KISSING MY CRUSH AND I GOT YELLED AT BY…"Dawn's hand's flow to her mouth as she realized what she had said.

Sasuke walked over to Dawn and took her hands away from her mouth, "everything is fine" he whispered and then kissed her. Nothing was fine, but for just that moment all of Dawn's troubles seemed to vanish for that moment every thing fine, better every thing was perfect the rock, the moon light, just like when they met, almost like it had been planed, but that didn't matter right now, every thing was perfect. Simply perfect.

**A/N**

**Cats- SORRY, I realized that I was spelling Lyng's name wrong, that's how it's spelled like sing only with an L instead of an S.**

**Twilight- Ok then, anyway we opened a poll for this story (It's for favorite shipping) it's open now on Cats, Gloves. And Chicken Soups profile checks it out!**

**Cats/Twilight-Bye and remember Cats, Gloves. And Chicken Soups dose not own **Naruto**!!**


End file.
